


Coffee Shaved Ice

by threewalls



Series: Yami no Cookbook [8]
Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Banter, Community: fuda_100, Drabble, Food, M/M, Recipes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-04
Updated: 2004-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><cite>"I already have a kettle."</cite></p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Shaved Ice

"I already have a kettle."

"A timer allows freshly brewed coffee whenever you want it! One litre capacity-- no waiting between cups! Warming plate that shuts off after three hours to save electricity! And-- because I know you don't like waste-- Farfarello-kun comes complete with a blender attachment!"

Watari breezes across Tatsumi's kitchen and removes a small plastic bag from Tatsumi's freezer, which he casually empties into the blender and hits 'pulse'.

Tatsumi holds one eyebrow raised.

"Coffee ice cubes from last night's leftovers," Watari explains, tipping brown crystals into a glass. "Of course, I'd sweeten them for anyone else."

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Generally, freeze coffee twice as sweet as you normally take it. The cold mutes the taste. Milk is also nice either blended in or poured over the finished 'ice', except... Tatsumi is cheap.


End file.
